


A Demon's Prayer

by Mirach



Series: My Good Omens stories [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Feelings, Illustrations, M/M, Poetry, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach
Summary: After the bookshop fire, Crowley prays. He does not pray to God, though... (A short illustrated poem)





	A Demon's Prayer

**A Demon's Prayer**

Angel of God, My guardian Dear,

To whom my love commits me here

Just one more time

be at my Side

To light and guard,

to shine and guide.

Just one more time I'd like to hear

Your gentle voice saying "my dear"

Without you stars

are cold and dark

Like an empty bench

in St. James's park.

Without you, there's no place for me

No side to take, nowhere to be 

The world may end,

I do not care

My world ended

since you're not there

Amen


End file.
